New Beginnings
by Little Myy
Summary: New Year is drawning nearer, but not everyone is excited about it. KaiRei. BorisYuriy. TakaoMax? Sequal to rebecca85’s The Mess with cleaning.


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade (what a surprise), nor do I get any profit from doing this (except a couple of reviews maybe.–wink wink nudge nudge-).

Summary: New Year is drawning nearer, but not everyone is excited about it. KaRe, YuBo, TaMa? Sequal to rebecca85's The Mess with Cleaning.

* * *

**New Beginnings**

_by Little Myy_

The house was all sparkly. There wasn't a single dirt spot to be seen; not one fingerprint on the window. The floor was so clean, you could almost see your reflection from it. Everything was in tip-top condition.

Takao wiped away the sweat that had formed to his forehead. Finally the massive operation called New Year's cleaning was over. His last task had been to wash his room's floor and that he had just finished. Feeling proud of the result, he took the water bucket and the other equipments, and started to make his way downstairs. He was eager to join Max, who had been quicker than him and thus was already taking a well deserved break.

He walked down the stairs and turned to go to the first floor's bathroom to drain the water away. He wasn't surprised to hear Rei's voice coming from kitchen, as the neko-jin had pretty much made the said room his territory. During the cleaning no one had even dared to enter the dining area without Rei's permission. The Chinese blader had been in a very bad mood, to say at least, and really, he could reach the scary-level of the feared Russians, if he wanted. So it was only natural to think that if someone was in the kitchen at the moment, it would be Rei. He had finished the room's cleaning, but the cooking part was still on his shoulders.

However, what slightly confused Takao, was the tone Rei was talking with. It wasn't furious, threatening or just simply bossy, as it had been many times during the last couple of days. It sounded more like the neko-jin was stressed and maybe even slightly offended.

"I'm not saying that you don't care," the ebony-haired youth's voice said and Takao figured right away that it was Kai, who he was speaking to. "I know you do. I was here after all, when Yuriy was all depressed because of his fight with Boris. I know about all the things you actually do for everyone. But sometimes, I can't help but feel selfish and think that 'what about me? What about my feelings? What about what I want?'"

"So what do you want?" Kai asked without much of emotions, as could be expected.

"What I want isn't a stressful New Year cleaning, with you just disappearing to somewhere, leaving everything to others. What I want isn't hands full of things to do and the feeling that I have to keep this household in some kind of presentable condition. What I want is maybe to see my family, which happens to be in China, every once in a while and maybe even celebrate some holiday with them. A New Year maybe," Rei replied sounding more and more annoyed by the minute.

Takao would have wanted to stay and listen what Kai answered, but for his misfortune the phone rang. Leaving his spot of eavesdropping, he made his way to answer the call. As he picked up the receiver, he couldn't help but think that didn't the Chinese actually celebrate the New Year later than others?

"Kinomiya residence Takao speaking," he spoke politely. Somewhere along the way he had picked up the habit of answering all officially .There had been many important calls going around; and you couldn't forget the changing list of people, who lived under their roof.

"Hi. How's it going?" the blue-haired youth heard Hiro's voice say. It had been a while since their last contact. All the young blader knew was that his brother was at some archaeological dig with their father.

"Fine, I guess. We just finished washing the floor," Takao answered. He was a little disturbed about Rei's lately aggressive behaviour, but it was better to not say anything about it. Nor about all the drama that had been going in the house recently. "You?"

"It's amazing. We made a new discovery just a while ago. That is actually why I'm calling and not dad. He's all too exited to even pick up the receiver. Though, he told me to wish you a happy New Year for him," the older Kinomiya explained. "So everything is going smoothly? You won't be spending your New Year alone are you?"

"No. Max decided to stay here with me and the others will be sticking along too."

"That's great."

"Yeah," Takao agreed, really feeling glad to have his friend around. "By the way have you heard anything about grandpa? He hasn't called me."

"I just spoke to him some time ago. It looks he's enjoying his stay at Hawaii. He said he had taken surfing courses, but we didn't get to chat for long as he was going scuba diving or something."

"Sounds like he's having the time of his life," Takao commented. Everyone knew that their grandfather was a going person and Hawaii was a place where the elder had always wanted to go. It was good that he was having fun.

"So I said."

Takao didn't get to hear the rest what Hiro said, as there was a thump, slosh and cursing. It didn't take him long to remember that he had left his cleaning instruments on the floor.

"Takao!" a very angry voice of Rei's rang through the house. "Why on Earth did you leave a full water bucket in the middle of the corridor?!"

Sighing loudly the young blader bid his brother a quick goodbye and wished a happy New Year. Then he took a deep breath and went to face the raging tiger. It was looking like his cleaning duty wasn't over just yet.

* * *

Takao watched as Max tried to stifle a yawn. They were spending their time by sitting on Takao's bed at the moment and playing cards. 

"What time is it?" the blond asked collecting up all cards and starting to shuffle them.

"You just asked two minutes ago," Takao pointed out and didn't even bother to answer the actual question. They were both tired and the playing was getting boring after a couple of hours doing so.

"I don't think I can keep myself awake for two hours anymore," Max informed. "Can't we take a nap and wake up early so we can see the sunrise?"

"But we might miss it. There is no chance that someone would bother to wake us up if we didn't appear on time," the other youth argued. He was tired too. It hadn't probably been the best idea to stay up for the whole night, just to see the first rays of the sun. But it was a tradition after all.

"Yeah, you're right," the American agreed. "So what should we play?"

After couple of more card games they were sick of it and tried desperately to figure out something else to do. Their alternatives were of course a little limited as it was the middle of the night and the other occupants of the house probably were sleeping. Or so they assumed.

Finally after many dismissed ideas they decided to go out and built a snowman. It would take time and something physical added with cold and fresh air would keep them awake. They dressed up warmly and sneaked out of the house.

It was actually great deal of fun to play with the snow, even at their age. First they made as big snowball as they could and then a couple of smaller ones, so that they could actually lift them. They made the snowman's buttons, mouth and eyes out of small rocks and branches they found. Then they entered the house for a scarf, knitted hat and a carrot, of course. In the end it came out to be a very handsome snowman. Although, it was only their oppinnion.

Actually they had enjoyed their time so much that they hadn't even noticed the time passing. So unlike they had first planned, they went straight to the ladders that led to the roof, inside of going to the house to have a cup of hot chocolate before dawn.

As they climbed on the roof, they noticed someone else already sitting there. A blanket was spread there, so that no one had to sit on the cold ground, and Yuriy was sitting on it staring at the back of his hand thoughtfully.

"You finally put it on your finger," Takao commented at the a ring that the redhead was gazing at. Yuriy turned to look at the duo that made their way to sit on the blanket also.

"So I did," the Russian replied curtly.

"May we have a look?" Max asked eagerly. They had figured out that the ring had been a present from Boris, but never had the chance to ask about it, or take a look at it. As Yuriy moved his hand so that they could have a glance of the ring, they both leaned forward for a better view.

"Wow," Takao said as he finally saw it. It was very impressive and beautiful ring. The band was made out of gold and silver and in the middle there was a quite large blue stone. Actually the stone's colour reminded him of something. Before he thought about it outloud, Max already answered his question.

"Amazing," the blond said. "The gem is exactly your eye colour."

Yuriy seemed to be slightly surprised by the information and turned to look at the ring. Takao also took a look, first at the redhead's eyes and then the stone spoken of. Max was right. The stone was precisely the same blue as Yuriy's eyes were.

"I never noticed," the Russian youth muttered softly with an almost invisible smile. Takao and Max exchanged grins at that. It wasn't everyday they were the first ones to realize something.

There was sound of climbing coming from the ladders and soon Boris' head came into the view as he joined the group on the roof. He walked to sit behind Yuriy and put his arms around the redhead, who leaned against his boyfriend chest whispering something to the taller youth's ear.

"Are Kai and Rei going to join us?" Takao asked as the sun would rise soon and the couple was nowhere to be seen. The two Russians shared a look, before Yuriy spoke.

"No. They're in China."

"What?! When?" both Max and Takao exclaimed in surprise. Since when had the two left? Sure, they hadn't seen the couple during the day, but it wasn't that unusual. They had a life outside the house after all.

"They left this morning," the redhead explained calmly.

"But… Why? I thought they were going to spend the New Year with us," Max spoke sounding a little disappointed, because their friends disappearance.

"Kai said something about Rei being in a bad mood was because he was missing his family," Yuriy replied. "So he arranged a flight to China for Rei and himself. That way Rei could celebrate it there."

"But doesn't Chinese have a New Year later than us?" Max asked a little puzzled. Takao had thought the exactly same thing earlier. The redhead let out a sigh.

"I don't think that was the point. Rei was annoyed and stressed and used the New Year as an excuse, because he missed China. Kai trying to be a good boyfriend booked a flight for them so that Rei could be at ease."

A look of realization dawned on Max face. The blond probably understood the dilemma, as his parents lived in different parts of the world and it was rare for them all to be together. Besides, if that was a reason for Rei's bad mood, it meant that the youth would be a little happier at Kai gesture of trying to sort things out.

And as the first rays of sun started to light the horizon Takao couldn't help but smile. They said that the way you start the year, is the way you will spend it. And what would be the best way to spend the New Year, but with someone you loved? As far as he knew, everyone was doing just that. Watching the first sun, together.

* * *


End file.
